I know
by ERJasandrea13
Summary: Her nightmares came back, and this time it was more vivid than ever. Irene is afraid that she'll wake up one day and Erza won't be in her arms anymore.


**Characters may be OOC from your usual preference**.

 **Hope you enjoy and please leave a review :)**

 _The smell of burning flesh was all over the air, dusts and ashes were dancing in the air as if nothing is occurring, and the sight of the tremendous fire all over the place was something that might inspire someone, until they see the burnt corpses of the people on the ground._

 _She heard the emergency news reporting the sudden attack on the Rosemary village, and her heart jumped to her throat. She immediately disappeared in a plum of smoke, only to appear in front of the burning house they were staying in._

 _Adrenaline shot to her veins as she shakily looked around. Her vision is blurry because of the tears welling on her eyes, and she coughed terribly when she inhaled smoke. She then appeared outside the village where she saw the whole place all nearly burnt to the ground._

 _She was feeling agony and worry at the same time, and it was a terrible feeling. She clawed the skin over her rapidly beating heart and coughed. She must find her. It felt too damn real, and she wished it's just a horrible dream. But in her heart, she knew it wasn't._

 _She tried to use her Eye Magic to scan the surroundings but she knew her effort would be fruitless. She can't sense her daughter in the village. She collapses to the ground on her knees, her magic getting out of control. A haunting scream echoed throughout the surroundings, the mother's pain of losing their child will forever stay in their life._

 _As she blinked, she saw a different scene. The fire was surrounding her inside the village. She shakily tried to stand up, until she saw something she never wanted to see._

 _Her darling daughter, covered in blood and burnt marks, staring at her very soul as the light disappeared on her eyes. And that's when the giant fire engulfed them-_

Irene Belserion sat up and took a sudden intake of breath, she panted as she placed her hand over her heart. She felt dizzy from the sudden action, but her lips trembled as she remembered what occurred on her dream.

The high enchanter immediately looked beside her and sighed in relief. Her daughter was beside her, with her arm around her waist.

The redhead took a couple of staggering breath and looked at her shaking hands. She then wrapped them around her arms and pulled her knees in front of her chest. Her tears suddenly fell down and she bit back a whimper.

It's been so long since she had those nightmares, and every time they visit her, their contents were all different and stranger. But it all ends with her rocking herself back to sleep.

Irene shut her eyes tightly as she tried to close her ears from hearing haunting thoughts. She tried keep her sobbing quietly but they still managed to escape from her lips. She was shaking from head to toe, she never wanted to experience that nightmare ever again.

"Irene?"

Flinching as a hand touched her, she then looked beside her and found Erza staring at her with a mixture of fear and concern.

"Shi- Mom are you okay?"

Erza stared at her widely known to be as someone so strong and peerless mother, shaking like a leaf. Figuring something terrible might have happened, she moved closer to her and hugged her.

Feeling her daughter's tight and warm embrace, Irene's quiet sobs turned to cries. She's safe, she's okay.

The requip mage's eyes sting as she take in the sight of her mother. She then rested her head on the woman's shoulder and waited.

Seconds, minutes, and maybe even hours passed- when Irene's sobs turned to quiet hiccups and she finally opened her eyes and looked at her daughter.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and turned to her, "I'm sorry."

Erza smiled softly, "It's okay. Do you want to go back to sleep?"

Irene tiredly nodded and laid on her back, with Erza following in suit but then curled to the other redhead's body.

The former Spriggan turned to her side and pushed the fairy's head on her shoulder. Erza sighed in relief and wrapped her arm around the woman's waist and closed her eyes. Irene stared at her daughter and started to play with her hair. She's perfect.

Yawning, Irene then snaked her other arm around her daughter's shoulder and pulled her closer. Murmuring a soft lullaby she used to sang for her.

Minutes had passed, and Irene closed her eyes.

"You'll never lose me again, mother."

With a soft contented smile on her face, she whispered under the moonlight.

"I know."


End file.
